


Need You Now

by Sarren18293



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แค่สองหนุ่มเขางอนกัน แล้วต่างฝ่ายต่างก็รอให้อีกคนมาง้อน่ะ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

ตีหนึ่งห้านาทีแล้ว...

แซม วินเชสเตอร์นั่งมองนาฬิกาเรือนโตติดฝาผนังในบาร์เล็กๆแห่งหนึ่งแถบชานเมือง ขวดเบียร์สองสามขวดกองอยู่ตรงหน้า เขากำลังชั่งใจอยู่ว่าจะสั่งขวดต่อไปมาดื่มให้หัวทิ่มกันไปข้าง หรือจะพอแค่นี้แล้วเดินบากหน้ากลับไปดูซะหน่อยว่าตอนนี้ดีน พี่ชายของเขานอนหลับไปแล้วหรือยัง ทั้งที่เมื่อสักครู่เขาเพิ่งจะตะโกนใส่หน้าอีกฝ่ายไปว่าจะไม่ยุ่งไม่สนใจกันอีกอยู่หยกๆ

ตั้งแต่พ่อหายไปพวกเขาสองคนก็ต้องมาเกาะติดด้วยกันแบบนี้ตลอด สองพี่น้องที่ไม่ได้เจอหน้ากันมาหลายปี ไม่แปลกที่จะมีบางอย่างต่อกันไม่ติดจนเป็นสาเหตุให้ทะเลาะเบาะแว้งกันบ้าง การจิกกัดเล็กๆน้อยๆหรือขึ้นเสียงใส่กันนิดๆหน่อยๆเป็นกิจวัตรที่สองพี่น้องวินเชสเตอร์ทำกันเป็นประจำอยู่แล้ว เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้มันรุนแรงยิ่งกว่าทุกที

 

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

 

แซมล้วงมือถือออกมาจากกระเป๋า กดลิสต์รายชื่อมาที่คำว่า ‘Dean’ แล้วมองมันเหมือนกับจะให้ทะลุไปถึงเจ้าของชื่อ ปกติถึงจะพูดจายียวนกวนประสาทไปบ้าง แต่ดีนก็มักจะเป็นคนที่โทรหาด้วยความเป็นห่วงหรือเอ่ยปากแบบเลียบๆเคียงๆเพื่อคุยกับเขาก่อน ทว่าครั้งนี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่ดีนไม่แม้แต่จะติดต่อมา มันทำให้แซมเริ่มเป็นกังวล

ด้วยสิทธิพิเศษของคำว่าน้องชาย หลายครั้งที่แซมเอาแต่ใจในแบบโง่ๆ คิดถึงแต่เรื่องที่ตัวเองต้องการ และไม่สนใจใยดีความรู้สึกของดีนว่าจะคิดยังไง ครั้งนึงเขาเคยทิ้งดีนและหนีมามีชีวิตเป็นของตัวเอง จนเมื่อดีนมาขอความช่วยเหลือเรื่องที่พ่อหายตัวไปเขาก็ยังมีทีท่าไม่ใส่ใจ แต่ดีนก็ไม่เคย...ไม่สิ ต้องพูดว่าแทบไม่เคยโทษเขาเลยสักครั้ง แต่เขาก็ยังคงถืออภิสิทธิ์ของความเป็นน้องชายนั่นทำร้ายจิตใจดีนเรื่อยมา

แซมจ้องมองชื่อในมือถืออยู่อีกสักพัก ขณะที่นิ้วค้างอยู่บนปุ่ม Call แต่ไม่นานเขาก็ละมือจากมัน แซมพับหน้าจอมือถือและโยนมันลงบนโต๊ะ จากนั้นจึงถอนใจด้วยความหงุดหงิด ด้วยทิฐิที่มีอยู่ในตัวทำให้เขาไม่อยากเป็นฝ่ายโทรไปก่อน แต่ว่า...

 

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

 

แซมคว้ามือถือมาไว้ในมืออีกครั้ง เปิดฝาพับมันออกอย่างทุลักทุเลเพราะความรีบร้อน ไม่นานเขาก็มาหยุดลงที่ชื่อๆเดิม แม้จะยังลังเลแต่แซมก็ตัดสินใจกดปุ่ม Call ลงไป เฝ้ารอด้วยทั้งความหวังและความว้าวุ่นใจ ขณะที่เสียงสัญญาณของโทรศัพท์ดังขึ้นติดต่อกัน

 

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_   
_For me it happens all the time_

 

นัยน์ตาสีเขียวเลื่อนกลับไปมองที่นาฬิกาที่ผนังอีกครั้ง ระหว่างที่เขาเคาะนิ้วลงบนโต๊ะเพื่อลดความตื่นเต้นในใจ เข็มของนาฬิกาบอกเวลาตีหนึ่งสิบห้า และในตอนนี้ แซมคิดว่าเขาต้องการดีนยิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งนั้น

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

 

‘ช่างหัวมันสิ!’ แซมคิดขณะที่รอให้อีกฝ่ายรับสายซะที ที่ลั่นวาจาว่าจะไม่เป็นฝ่ายโทรไปหรืออะไรก็ช่าง เขาจำไม่ได้แล้วด้วยซ้ำว่าสาเหตุที่ทะเลาะกันก่อนหน้ามันเรื่องอะไร เขารู้แค่ว่าเขาคิดถึงดีน อยากได้ยินเสียง เพราะงั้นเรื่องอื่นก็ช่างหัวมันไปก่อนเถอะ

 

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_   
_And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now_

 

สัญญาณตัดไปที่บริการฝากข้อความ...

แซมเลื่อนมือถือออกจากหู จ้องหน้าจอเปล่าๆแล้วพูดกับตัวเอง

“I just need you now...”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

ตีหนึ่งห้านาทีแล้วงั้นเหรอ...

ดีนคิดขณะที่มองนาฬิกาเก่าแบบที่น่าจะเอาไปขึ้นทะเบียนเป็นวัตถุโบราณที่ควรค่าแก่การเก็บรักษาส่งเสียงดังติ๊กๆภายในห้องพักของโรงแรมราคาถูก เขาทรุดตัวนั่งบนเก้าอี้ไม้ผุๆตัวที่ตั้งตรงอยู่หน้าบานประตูพอดิบพอดี นัยน์ตาสีเขียวอดไม่ได้ที่จะชำเลืองมองมันอยู่เป็นระยะๆ ขณะที่มือก็คลึงแก้วเหล้าในมือเล่น

 

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_   
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

 

ดีนรู้สึกผิดอยู่นิดหน่อย ย้ำว่าแค่นิดหน่อยจริงๆ การทะเลาะกันครั้งนี้เป็นอะไรที่เลยเถิดใหญ่โตกว่าที่เขาคิดไปเยอะ แต่ดีนก็แน่ใจว่าคราวนี้เขาไม่ใช่คนผิด ทุกครั้งที่ทะเลาะกันถ้าดีนรู้ตัวว่าเขาทำไม่ถูกเขาก็ไม่ลังเลเลยที่จะพูดขอโทษในทันที แม้ว่านั่นจะเป็นการก้มหัวให้กับน้องชายที่อายุห่างกันถึงสี่ปีก็ตาม แต่ช่วงหลังหลายครั้งที่แซมเป็นคนตั้งต้นหาเรื่องก่อน และก็ถือดีในความคิดของตนไม่ยอมเอ่ยปากขอโทษ ทำเหมือนกับน้องน้อยไม่รู้จักโตที่คอยแต่จะให้พี่ชายอย่างเขาตามมาง้อเอาใจ หากเป็นเมื่อตอนเด็กๆเขาอาจจะทำ แต่ตอนนี้เขาอายุยี่สิบหกแล้ว ส่วนแซมก็ยี่สิบสอง มันเลยวัยที่จะมาทำตัวเป็นเด็กๆกันแล้วในเมื่อพวกเขามีสิ่งที่ต้องรับผิดชอบ มีภาระที่ต้องทำ

แต่แซมก็คือแซมอยู่วันยังค่ำ ดีนรู้ข้อนั้นดี เขารู้ว่าแซมเป็นเจ้าน้องชายจอมเอาแต่ใจและเรียกร้องขนาดไหน มันเป็นความผิดของเขาด้วยส่วนหนึ่งที่เลี้ยงน้องมาให้กลายเป็นแบบนั้น บางทีเขาน่าจะทำใจแข็งซะบ้าง ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้คิดอะไรๆสักหน่อยก็น่าจะดี ทั้งที่คิดแบบนั้นแต่สายตาของเขากลับมองแต่มือถือที่วางทิ้งไว้บนโต๊ะราวกับกำลังรอคอยการติดต่อจากใครบางคนอยู่ไม่มีผิด

เขาไม่อยากจะคิดแบบนี้ แต่ก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าตอนนี้ตัวเองเป็นห่วงน้องจนแทบบ้า ทั้งชีวิตของดีน วินเชสเตอร์นอกจากเรื่องเดินทางไปปราบสิ่งต่างๆทั่วทุกรัฐ ทั้งภูตผีปีศาจหรือตัวประหลาดชนิดไหนๆ อีกสิ่งหนึ่งที่มีค่าที่สุดสำหรับเขาก็คือน้องชาย นับแต่วันที่แม่ตายชีวิตของดีนมีไว้เพื่อแซม เขาสัญญากับตัวเองไว้แล้วว่าจะปกป้องแซม ทำทุกอย่างเพื่อแซม และมีชีวิตอยู่เพื่อแซม แม้ว่าแซมจะเป็นไอ้น้องชายงี่เง่าที่ไม่รู้จักโตเสียทีก็ตาม

 

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_   
_For me it happens all the time_

 

ดีนเหลือบมองนาฬิกาอีกครั้ง ตอนนี้ตีหนึ่งสิบห้าแล้ว และแซมก็ยังไม่กลับมา ปกติการแยกตัวออกไปค้างคนเดียวมักจะเป็นเขาที่ชอบคั่วสาวจนเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวัน แต่น้องเขาไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ดีนตัดสินใจหยิบมือถือขึ้นมาไล่รายชื่อไปที่คำว่า ‘Sam’ แล้วกดโทรออก ตอนนี้เขาชักจะห่วงขึ้นมาหน่อยๆแล้วว่าน้องเขาอาจถูกตัวอะไรจับไปหรือเปล่า

แต่ที่สำคัญก็คือ... ดีนคิดขณะที่นั่งฟังเสียงสัญญาณมือถือรอการตอบรับจากอีกปลายสาย เขาคิดถึงแซม หลังจากที่ทุกวันต้องอยู่ด้วยกัน นอนห้องเดียวกัน พูดคุยกัน ในตอนนี้ ตอนที่เขาอยู่ในห้องเก่าๆโทรมๆนี่โดยไม่มีแซม เขาบรรยายความรู้สึกไม่ถูก แต่ที่แน่ๆก็คือเขาแน่ใจว่าเขาไม่ชอบความรู้สึกแบบนี้เอาซะเลย

 

_It's a quarter after one, I'm little drunk and I need you now_   
_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 

ไม่สำคัญแล้วว่าก่อนหน้านี้พวกเขาจะทะเลาะกันเรื่องอะไร หรือใครจะเป็นฝ่ายถูกหรือผิด สำคัญแค่ตอนนี้เขาอยากเห็นใบหน้าของเจ้าน้องชายจอมอวดดี กับรอยยิ้มแบบรู้ทันในเวลาที่เขาทำหรือพูดอะไรพลาดไป อยากเห็นใบหน้าเวลาอ่อนอกอ่อนใจของแซม ดีนยิ้มเมื่อถึงตรงนี้ เขาค่อนข้างจะแน่ใจเลยล่ะว่าแซมต้องเคยคิดว่าเขาเป็นพวกใช้กำลังในการคิดมากกว่าใช้สมองแน่

 

_And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now_

 

สัญญาณตัดไปที่บริการฝากข้อความ...

ดีนวางมือถือลงบนโต๊ะตามเดิม

“I need you now...”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

แซมบึ่งกลับห้องแทบจะทันทีหลังจากที่โทรไปแล้วดีนไม่รับสาย ใจหนึ่งก็เป็นห่วงว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น ส่วนอีกใจก็กลัวว่าดีนแค่อาจจะยังโกรธอยู่ถึงได้ไม่สนใจจะรับโทรศัพท์เขา น้องเล็กแต่ตัวดันใหญ่สุดของบ้านวินเชสเตอร์เริ่มคิดหาคำแก้ตัวดีๆที่พอจะทำให้พี่เขาหายโกรธและให้อภัยเขาตามเดิมได้ แต่เมื่อเปิดประตูเข้ามาสิ่งที่พบคือร่างกำยำของพี่ชายที่นอนอยู่บนเก้าอี้หน้าประตู เท้าทั้งสองข้างพาดไว้บนโต๊ะชนิดที่ถ้าเจ้าของโรงแรมมาเห็นคงจะได้โดนเรียกค่าเสียหายกันอานแน่ๆ เพราะรองเท้าของดีนมันสกปรกน้อยซะเมื่อไหร่ อันที่จริงแซมไม่แน่ใจว่าครั้งสุดท้ายที่พี่เขาเอารองเท้าไปซักนี่มันปีไหนด้วยซ้ำ

แซมขยับเข้าไปใกล้ๆร่างที่หลับอุตุไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราวอีกนิด ซึ่งพอดีกับที่ดีนลืมตาขึ้นมามองเห็นเขา ทั้งสองคนจ้องตากันอยู่พักหนึ่ง ก่อนที่แซมจะเป็นฝ่ายเดินเข้าหาก่อน แซมค่อยๆโน้มตัวลงจูบอีกฝ่ายช้าๆ ทั้งที่เขาดื่มเบียร์มาแต่กลับรู้สึกได้ถึงรสชาติของแอลกฮอลล์จากดีนมากกว่าตัวเองเสียอีก

ดีนเอื้อมมือทั้งสองไปเกาะแผ่นหลังที่ใหญ่กว่าเขาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ไว้ จากนั้นจึงดึงเสื้อเชิ้ตของแซมที่ติดกระดุมอยู่ไม่กี่เม็ดออกทางหัวรวดเดียว เช่นเดียวกับที่มือของแซมกำลังสาละวนอยู่กับเข็มขัดกางเกงของเขา จากหางตา ดีนสังเกตเห็นแซมเขวี้ยงมันทิ้งไปแถวๆมุมห้องก่อนที่จะก้มตัวลงมาจูบเขาอีกครั้ง อีกครั้ง แล้วก็อีกครั้ง

ความรักเฉกเช่นความรักของชายหนุ่มหญิงสาวระหว่างพี่น้องเป็นบาป คนที่ตามล่าและฆ่าพวกภูตผีมาเกือบทั้งชีวิตอย่างเขารู้ดี แต่ว่า...

 

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all_

 

แต่ว่า...

เสียงครางแผ่วเบาดังออกมาจากลำคอยามเมื่อมือสากกร้านจากการจับอาวุธมาตลอดทั้งชีวิตเข้ากอบกุมส่วนที่อ่อนไหว แซมหรี่ตาหอบหายใจมองพี่ชายด้วยสายตาตื่นตะลึง สำหรับเขาดีนเป็นคนที่อยู่สูงเกินเอื้อมมาตลอด ดูสะอาดแล้วก็บริสุทธิ์แม้จะนอนกับผู้หญิงมาแล้วนับไม่ถ้วน นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาเห็นอีกฝ่ายในด้านนี้ ด้านของตัณหากามารมณ์ ช่างดูน่าหลงใหลจนไม่อาจถอนตัวได้ แซมไม่แปลกใจอีกแล้วว่าทำไมผู้หญิงมากหน้าหลายตาถึงได้ยอมพลีกายทอดร่างให้พี่ของเขาอย่างง่ายดาย เพียงแค่ได้เห็นใบหน้าเช่นที่เขาเห็นอยู่ในตอนนี้ก็เพียงพอแล้ว

ดีนกดมือลงบนบ่าแรงขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่ามีบางอย่างรุกล้ำเข้ามาภายในร่างกาย ทั้งอึดอัด ทั้งเจ็บปวด แต่ก็รู้สึกดีเกินกว่าจะยุติได้ บางทีความรู้สึกที่พวกเขามีให้กันก็คงเป็นแบบนี้ พี่ชายคนโตของบ้านวินเชสเตอร์คิดขณะตอบรับสัมผัสของน้องชายด้วยการโอบกอดให้แน่นขึ้น แม้การกระทำที่ส่งผ่านมาจะรุนแรงจาบจ้วง แต่ดีนก็ยังคงยอมรับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของแซม

เพราะไม่ว่าจะที่ผ่านมา หรือต่อจากนี้ไป ดีน วินเชสเตอร์ก็จะโอบอุ้มทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของแซม วินเชสเตอร์เช่นนี้ตลอดไป

 

 _And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 _I just need you now_

 

**END**


End file.
